gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GleeGirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:23555-2.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Artieandtinaforeva (Talk) 01:27, December 13, 2010 Sorry I'm not an admin here. But you could edit your comment to say I like chips or something and I will edit mine to say CHEESE! or something like that. Nah I'm not mad at you I am usually the only one in my celibacy club to not do anything so imma used to it XD Though it kinda bugs me how flirty you get with MRSL when he obisiouly likes you but thats JMO XD So... Cheese? Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history 15:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) sorry Quinny I beat you on the leader board i got a lucky edit i am sorry :( Finachel 00:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry i got mad at you. I'm just..........................well it doesnt matter. i hope we can be friends :DGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 03:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) GREAT :D yes cruise is spelled cruise :D. It was soooooooo much fun. the first 2 night were the worst because i wasnt used to the motion so i had to wear these itchy motion sickness wrist bands :/ and i won 335 dollars playing bingo (it was 1,000 dollar bingo but 2 other people won it and we had to split it 3 ways) oh and with that money i got a massage (ahh................) and a deep conditioning and a scalp massage (ahh again.........oh and my hair is super soft :D) It was sooo much fun! if you ever have a chance to go on one in your life, do it. if you get to chose which cruise line, do carnival cruise lines. those are the best :D03:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) Sooo Sorry.... Oh shit! How? Oh I'm really sorry! So that means you aren't going to be on the cheerleading squad anymore. This sucks. If you find yourself alone and need a friend, I'm here. ..... You called the doctor? What does being pregnant fell like? :) I bet he's cute. Wow! You guys are like Puck and Quinn hahaha. Man, you're going to get bigger and bigger and BIGGER. You'll inflate like a baloon. When do you plan on telling you're parents? Wha???? I'd like to be Quinn, but not like that. You are Quinn now.... Ooh send me pics of your BF!! I want to see what he looks like! :) :D Are you actually kind of phsyched to have a baby? You're making a person! Oh god, in 9 months you're shoving 2 water melons down your boyhowdy. god that sucks. Is yourr BF coming over today? help :( How do you post a picture on a comment..........HELPGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 14:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Baby names Quinn for a girl and Mark for a boy! Love those names! :) or maybe Beth... even though I don't really like that name. Tell me if you need anything! so... so who else knows besides me? THANKS! thanks quinny buffy pucky smexxi or whatever you call your baby, momma :DGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) uh... idk what i meant either. really i dont.......................anyway, that pic of santana was not intened to be mean (look at the last thing i wrote on atf talk page for more details)Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) hmmmmmmm well, it depends on what your secret was........................was it that your having a baby...........haha really idk but........sorry i kinda lost myself in this message. idk what im saying anymore. my brain just went into overload and i need to cool down with a diet mountain dew. I'll be back in 10 minuets :DGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) heey hi how are you? Loonylovegood.gleek 15:53, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Loonylovegood.gleek Buffy...?? please tell me what's going on because I am really worried... http://gleeusers.wikia.com/wiki/GleeGirl%27s_Words_Of_Wisdom ?? What the hell is going on are you okay?? Loonylovegood.gleek 16:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ... OMG Buffy I'm really sorry! Are you okay? Do your parents know?? Loonylovegood.gleek 16:32, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ... What about your bf?? Are you going to keep the baby or you're giving it to adoption?? Loonylovegood.gleek 16:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) good luck... your lucky to have a boyfriend like that :) Do your friends know?? Loonylovegood.gleek 17:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ... Now you are so much like Quinn... how many people know it?? Loonylovegood.gleek 17:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) k http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GleeGirl/Assignment_Baby_Names See my comment I have some ideas... :P Loonylovegood.gleek 17:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :D when did you find out that you're pregnant? Loonylovegood.gleek 17:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ? How does it feel like (being pregnant)?? Loonylovegood.gleek 17:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) bye I've got to go k? byee see you Loonylovegood.gleek 17:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) huh? I'm really confused. Are you really preggo or just joking?????????????????Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 00:36, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ... i wont judge i just hate...but since you seem like a cool person, i would love to me your friend and any way one of my friends are prego and i told her to use the protection but she is just a stuck up 16 year old girl that doesnt listen but you seem cool and really nice--Gleefan13 01:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 oh well, is it your boyfriends and when did you do it???? are you sure?? did you miss your period more than once?? do your parents know??? and i wanna see pics. soory if that sounds creepy but i just want you to know I'm going to support you 100% and im not going to judge you. Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 23:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) hmm do your parents know?Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 00:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey How are you doing?? How far along are you? Do you know the gender yet? (sorry about the annoing questions I am excited for you XD). I hope your doing well and I wanna let you know that we all are supporting you 100 percent!! :D Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 03:42, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I just now finished that message above. My keybord broke while I was typeing that DX XD So three weeks? Thats awesome!! :D You keeping it right? Man I wish I knew you because I love shopping for baby clothes!! Sorry I have a big family so I get excited about babys XD Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 03:42, January 4, 2011 (UTC) hey!!!=) hey i would just like to see how the baby is doing and i hope "when you pop it out" it will be healthy and i know this baby is special becuz its coming from you!!! =) have a great night/day--Gleefan13 03:59, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 have fun at the appointment! if i was in your shoes i would be having a freakin heart attack becuz i cant handle a child...i do love children but their is no way i will be getting anyone prego anytime soon and i would nvr becuz im gay and i would adopt an asian kid becuz my friend told me to...ok enough about my whole life story...so do you have any names for the baby?Gleefan13 04:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 all great names! Boy- Xander Girl- Dianna Oh honey you dont need to "gleek out" with the names. just use the ones that are i guess creative and i dont think you should name a baby madonna becuz that name is like under federal law crap...i think Um Ella Rose...i think its a wonderful name..its very very pretty, its more creative then i was going to name one of my kids Gleefan13 04:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 Um no offence but when some1 has the name Finn, i think of a dead gold fish...but its my opinion and usually no one cares about my opinionsGleefan13 04:41, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 the rugrats remind me of my child hood and during my childhood my mom would force me to watch elmo and im like "WTF? why is a red moster talking?" oh i loved my child hood so much fun...then i grew up and thought guys were way more attractive then girls and then that leads to me coming out and after thatis about the present what a great life you have..without the pregnency...but anyway my life is horrible being bullied just for liking my same sex..i just recently went to court with my bully and i won and when this monster/guy comes back to school, he is going to pretty much kill me...but thats why i can handle my self. im the most peron at my school with hair products, so if he goes neer me i take my hairspray and spray it in his eyes. i call it the "Bully-Be-Gone Spray" and im happy i have this one frind that has been learning martial arts since she was 6 and she is very protective of me. and i had my first hiss when i was about 9 with a girl but then i thought "Ok ew i hate girls they are just friends to me" so i decided to like guys since i was 10 and i "came out of the closet" last year which was bad becuz when my friends found out they were like "Um...gross" but then they just realized im a loving and caring person Gleefan13 06:24, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 Oh No! Oh no I was just stalking ur talk page (hope u dont mind :P) and put together that u r pregnant I am so sorry. Sorry to seem like such a stalker but wat r u gonna do seeing that ur only 14 and that ur cheerleader and at school and stuff. Ive seen lots of u on glee wiki and i think we can be friends. Im 14 aswell so being friends might work. QuinnGirl29 Don't be shy 06:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I have something tell you. I will never ever ever ever think little of you. I think little of myself. I,m not kidding I said you would never be like Quinn. But what happened just like most of the films of 2010 exspet for 4 I jinxed it I fucking jinxed it. And I had a dream. You were my wait for it my first kiss. 1 of my 2 biggest crushes (other being Quinn) was my first kiss. And really don't know what sex is but Now I think I was right all along if 2 people have sex the have a child. later Mr.Santana Lopez P.S I,m sorry. Give me my gun I want to die. Wow twins. If it's a boy name him Ezekiel or Noah. If it's a girl name her Quinn or Dianna (get it ?) what you don't get it? maybe you will. Any that dream will problity won't be real. sence We live very far from eachother (misspelled) and you have a boyfriend and your 15 years old and I,m only 13 how fantastic. anyway I may not know who my first kiss would really if you're ever here I really you would be. but that is all but a dream so later Mr.Santana Lopez. p.s pay no mind to the title. Hey I'm sorry. She should have understood and I am sure she was just overwhelemed. I am going to take a wild guess and say that she considered you her best friend so I am sure she is just upset. You know how it goes, highschool drama and whatnot :P Anyway I am not sure if you are religious but I am (Christian XD) and I will be praying for you. If you dont mind I have a prayer group going and I will ask them to pray for "A friend who is going through a hard time". If its okay of course. Also (just super curious) are you keeping it?? (Not to sound pushy but I hope you are :) ). Just know that even though this is the internet you have friends here that do care about you and I know how it helps to vent when your sad so you can talk to me anytime! Team Doofenshmirtz '''Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 19:11, January 5, 2011 (UTC) hi. I,ll be on for a little longer. I keep on going back forward to your talk page. I now kiss on your lips. Wait not really I mean I blow a kiss to you. for now. later Mr.Santana Lopez Your Welcome ^-^ Title says it XD ouch! I was looking at Team Doof's talk page and your friend really said all of those things.What a bitch. She just jealous because she doesn't have good frineds and an nice boyfriend. so later Mr.Santana Lopez. good bye. I have to go now. you can answer this now then I will read it on my dsi or on monday. So getting into your pants is his death wish and what are hormones. People I have hormones for you. don't ask me I have no idea so later Mr.Santana Lopez. see you monday. P.s send the message now and I will read it later. How Rude! I just read what your friend said to you. I wish a nice girl could find some good friends, ones that care about you. By the way I think she is a stuck up preppy biatch not you! Hope This Helps, xxxxx QuinnGirl29 Don't be shy 02:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Soz I lied I'm actually nine I didnt think u would be interested in me if i said my real age. Thanks! Nawwwww! Thanks you just made my day! QuinnGirl29 Don't be shy 05:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) heey im texting my bf. lol Heey Hi How are u?? Loonylovegood.gleek 10:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :D I'm good I'm watching 'Make it or break it'.. Loonylovegood.gleek 10:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :D He's good! I lovee him so much <3 Loonylovegood.gleek 10:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) hi Hey Buffy. I'm sick today. ugh.................Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 13:37, January 8, 2011 (UTC) yes i have a cold and it sucksGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 14:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) //_^ cool im looking at clothes for the prom next week! im in charge of the prom this year and i want 2 proms becuz ones like a normal prom and another one is like an anti-prom. so im just shopping with my boyfriend and my 2 BFFs for dresses or tuxs.Gleefan13 18:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 episode suree you can write it, if you came up with it! just make it as a blog :) artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 18:31, January 8, 2011 (UTC) PROMOTION i promoted you! you are now a writer/director along with ultimategleek99! congrats artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 18:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) chat get on the chat sis! :) artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 18:55, January 8, 2011 (UTC) amazing ok i love the 2nd one to make it modern and fun at the same timeGleefan13 01:58, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 =D do the one that is the most attractiveGleefan13 04:32, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 Ok blue goes with your skin tone? what are you a smurf...JK JK JK JK! well i used to watch buffy the vampire slayer and i would just wear the one that is unqiue and colorful! Gleefan13 04:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 I,m back!!!! Hello Mr.Santana Lopez here. I,m back!. So Later Mr.Santana Lopez Do you love to make me die inside? Mr.Santana Lopez. here is the anwser. No. I,ve never kissed a girl in my entire life. Maybe I, never will. The only time I was ever alone with a girl. was Never. I have alot of questions to ask but here's the first one. If I,ve ever meet your Parents, your parents and freinds would they all like me or really really hate me?. Other Questions are later. Mr.Santana Lopez. Good to know. Hello Mr.Santana Lopez here. Other then me who do you trust with your life. The one user on this wiki who you really trust. I don't my feelings for you just to be kept between us. My sister doesn,t know and I don't want her to know. You can tell 1 person as will I. So let me get this straight. your boyfriend and Parents don't like me. Well there not the only one's. If my mom ever met you she would like you. I think. I,m not in love with you. I like you as a friend. Oh and 5 days ago I,ve got a entire film series. A saga in a day. funny isn't it. You can tell her. I told Team Doof. Yes you look like Quinn to me. That's me at the bottom left. I,ll be back in 2 hours. or more my sister needs the computar. p.s don't tell anybody else mostly Ms. Artie Abrams. Hey Gurl! Hi GleekyGirl! How R U? Chat wit me soon! Broken ♥'sand broken dreams. 17:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC)